fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuchi
Mizuchi (ミズキ Mizuchi) is the third of the Royal Guards to be born in the Bailong's Legion. He is the grandson of the Pyro Dragon King Bailong, born from the Queen after his two other brothers, having a scientifical-nerd-like behavior which makes him the intelligent of the family. In similarity to his brothers, six years after he was born Mizuchi would mentally and physically have the body of a eighteen years old person, with the help of his brothers, he would quickly discover and control eternano, and with the desire of learning things, he did read many anatomy, scientifical, mathematical and some other books, upon learning how to control eternano, Mizuchi essentially learned Archive more because of his scientifical side along with Super Archive, Jutsu Shiki due to his teacher side and Lightning-Make due to his like on how lightning works. Similar to Marduk, Mizuchi tries to teach the other hybrids on how to know the opponent and kill them way faster ledding the others to nickname him Mizu. Appearance Mizuchi appears as a young man with a average stature who is peridically six years old and eighteen years mature as he is a Dragon-Human Hybrid. He has a pale skin, darky blue colored hair which doesn't goes past his neck, darky blue colored shiny eyes which like his brother's are half-opened, and again at similarity to his brothers, Mizuchi's eyes tend to glow red-blood when his killing intent is on, like the other hybrids, since he is a Dragon-Human Mizuchi has both human and dragonic traits, such as sharpy teeth, black colored horns at his forehead even though they are hiddened by his hair, claws at both his hands and feet. Mizuchi wears a blue long jacket alongside a orangish scarf with a tattoo of a anchor on it, a white thin shirt with a single string going down his abs, gray colored jeans-pants with a belt and darky blue boots. Personality Relationships History Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Prowess *'Enhanced Strength': *'Impressive Speed & Reflexes': *'Impressive Agility': *'Excessive Endurance': *'Excessive Durability': *'Immense Pain-Tolerance': *'Genius Intellect': Ways of Combat *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant': *'Master Strategist': Magical Abilities *'Monstrous Magical Power': Magic Archive (古文書 Ākaibu): Is a Caster Type Magic utilized by several mages. Archive is a Magic that allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. Super Archive (超古文書, スーパーアーカイブ Sūpā Ākaibu): Is a Caster Magic and a Subspecies Magic that involves the use of Magic Databases. This Magic is a variation of Archive, allowing the user to convert information into Magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic, but in a more powerful sense. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air and contain information on them. Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki aka Enchantments): Is a Caster Type Magic in which the user is able to enchant areas by surrounding them with Magic runes. Whoever steps into this runes is forced to comply with the rules that user has set up beforehand. Due to the nature of his power, his enchantments are more suited for traps than actual combat. However, the enchantments which Freed makes can be undone, Levy has lately been seen to remove Freed's enchantments with her Magic Solid Script and Evergreen is able to undo some of Freed's enchantments, simply from seeing him use them a lot. Lightning-Make (雷光の造形魔法 (ライトニングメイク) Raikō no Zōkei Mahō (Raitoningu Meiku)): Is a sub-type of standard Lightning Magic, created by Thor Lucian and inspired by the basics of Maker Magic. Although a very difficult task, taking many years to properly achieve it. Although seemingly impossible, Thor had through much research, found a way to condense the magical energy, or as he calls it, "particles" into a solid, but rather fragile and unstable form at first, constantly exploding after a small amount of exertion. However, after much experimentation, he was able to reduce the output of magical power from every particle, allowing the objects to be stable and controlled through his own guidance. Puppetry Magic (人形魔法 Ningyō Mahō): Is a Caster Magic which allows the caster to create long blue energy threads which attach themselves to an object of the casters choice. This magic is similar to Doll Play Magic except the caster can only control objects and people. The caster can move the fingers and the controlled objects also move. Quote Trivia *He is based off of Wave from the Akame Ga Kill! Series. *'Mizuchi' is the Dragon-Deity of water in Japanese Folklore. *Mizuchi's status are: Category:Bailong's Legion Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Legion's Royal Guard